With the rising level of penetration of renewable energy plants into power grids, renewable energy plant generators are being required to offer various auxiliary services, such as voltage and frequency control, in order to ensure their correct integration into the grid. As a result, active and reactive power controls have been developed in order to contribute to frequency and voltage stabilization. The coordination and control of all the generation units comprising a renewable generation park, for example, may make it essential to have communication systems send necessary information to each unit.